Could Be Dangerous
by JunjouUsagi
Summary: AU (Johnlock). Poco sabía John que esa mañana, después de años en el retiro, iba a tener que desempolvar sus técnicas de cazador. Poco sabía Sherlock que esa mañana, después de un té con leche, iba a estar apunto de ser asesinado por su compañero de piso y cama.
1. Chapter 1

He de dar el aviso, en este capítulo las personalidades de los personajes se ven alteradas por el estrés y peligro de muerte, en los siguientes recuperaran la "normalidad", gracias.

Uno nunca puede dejar atrás el pasado ¿cierto?

-¡Sherlock! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- La señora Hudson corría escaleras arriba, uno de sus zapatos cayó hacia la primera plata, ella perdió el equilibrio y se golpeó contra el último de los peldaños.

-Vamos vieja, ¿de qué se asusta?- Sherlock la seguía a una distancia de poco menos de un metro, con paso ligero pero firme, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa siniestra, sin embargo su voz sonaba jovial.

-¡He vuelto!- Se escuchó junto al cierre de la puerta principal.- Como si a alguien le importara.- Susurro John mientras dejaba las bolsas de la compra en la mesa de la cocina.

-¡John!

-Cállate puta.- Respondió Sherlock mientras levantaba a la señora Hudson del suelo.- ¿Tienes la llave?- Le pregunto mirando directamente en sus ojos, ella no le apartó la mirada, una sonrisa se mostro en la cara de la vieja casera.

-Por supuesto que la tiene idiota.- Al pie de las escaleras el soldado mostraba una media sonrisa desafiante, hacía tiempo que la había estado reprimiendo, en su mano derecha sujetaba una pistola que apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de Sherlock, quien dejó caer a la casera y se giró hacia John.

-¿Sabes? Con eso solo lograras matar a tu amiguito.-Era una clara burla mal escondida tras condescendencia, parpadeó y sus ojos se volvieron negros.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso.- Suspiro John.- Pero ¿sabes?

-Esto solo te hace daño a ti.- Terminó la señora Hudson antes de tirarle una botella de agua por encima.

-¡Hija de puta!- Parecía como si su piel hubiese comenzado a hervir en reacción con el agua bendita.

-¡Cuida esa boca!- Le chillo antes de volverle a echar agua bendita por encima.- ¿John listo?

-Por supuesto.- Cerró los ojos y suspiro, estaba buscando las palabras correctas, no podía cometer ningún fallo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tenéis algo mejor que un poco de agua bendita?

-Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…-Las palabras que el soldado creían olvidadas comenzaron a salir de su boca firmes, seguras, como si no hubiese sido entrenado para otra cosa, no cometió un solo falló, cuando se trataba de la caza jamás cometía uno.

El cuerpo de Sherlock se derrumbó, la señora Hudson hizo lo imposible para evitar que no cayese escaleras abajo, John dejó la pistola en el suelo y subió corriendo para ayudarla, entre los dos consiguieron dejar el cuerpo de Sherlock en la planta de arriba, gracias a dios solo estaba a dos peldaños de alcanzar el segundo piso.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.- Murmuró John dirigiéndose a su cuarto.- ¡Ahora!- Sacó de debajo de la cama una bolsa de lona, la abrió y sacó una M9 cargada, salió de la habitación con la bolsa cargada al hombro y la pistola en la mano.

-Pero no podemos dejar a Sherlock, y no lo podemos llevar mientras esté inconsciente.

-Tiene razón.- John se acuclilló frente al cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo.

Sin pensarlo un solo segundo abofeteó su cara, la casera se llevó una mano a la boca el golpe parecía haberle dolido más a ella que al propio golpeado.

No costó mucho más despertar a Sherlock, abrió los ojos despacio, se llevó la mano al perfil donde su compañero le había golpeado dos veces seguidas.

-¡Qué ha pasado!- Se levantó como un resorte.- ¿Está bien?- Zarandeó con energía a la casera, quien era mucho más que eso para él.

-Estoy bien querido.- Sonrió ella.

-Perfecto, ahora ¡vámonos!- John parecía estar sobre una fina línea, tambaleándose, a punto de perder los nervios, y parecía que eso le encantaba.

-¿Pero qué me ha pasado?- Preguntaba Sherlock quien estaba siendo empujado escaleras abajo.- No era yo, lo juro, pero es imposible que no fuera yo, no es lógico…

-Amigo- Le cortó John quien seguía arrastrándole para llegar a la planta baja.- Acabas de entrar en un mundo en el que la lógica carece de sentido.

La señora Hudson seguía a los dos hombres con una mano en la barandilla y la otra sujetando el collar que colgaba de su cuello.

Los tres llegaron abajo justo cuando la puerta principal se abrió.

-¿A dónde vais?- Una joven de pelo largo y castaño bloqueaba la salida, sus ojos se volvieron negros tras un leve parpadeo, mostro una sonrisa imperfecta y saltó hacia delante.

Sherlock reprimió un grito al ver como John disparaba sin miramientos a la joven, el cuerpo cayó al suelo, pero no le costó volverse a poner en pie.

-¿Enserio?- La joven tosió sangre y siguió acercándose al trió.

-Totalmente.- Sonrió John.- Es una vieja receta, ya sabes…-La joven se paró en seco, intentó tapar la herida con ambas manos.- Cosas de cazadores, es algo así como…-La chica cayó al suelo.- Veneno para vosotros.

-¿¡Qué acabas de hacer John!?- Sherlock se acercó a la joven muerta.- ¿Por qué la has matado?

-No tenemos tiempo para esto.-Respondió guardando el arma.- Vienen más.

Los tres salieron del edificio, Sherlock nunca había estado tan sumamente confuso, y jamás lo admitiría.

-Chicos.- La señora Hudson se paró frente a ellos.- No tengo edad para estas cosas.

-Claro que sí.

-No, John, no, toma.- Le cogió la mano y dejó caer su colgante sobre ella, hizo que la cerrase en un puño.- Es lo único que quieren de mi, ¿qué más van a querer de una cazadora retirada?, cuídalo bien.

-No podemos dejarla aquí.

-Sí, sí podéis se cuidar de mi misma, se más trucos de los que imaginas.

-Le llamaremos en cuanto podamos.

-Más os vale.- Sonrió y abrazó al soldado.- A diez metros de aquí hay una pareja de esos asquerosos bichos, saben que tienes la llave, salir de aquí.- Le susurro al oído antes de alejarse.- Adiós Sherly.- Se despidió.

John no dio tiempo a Sherlock para responder, le agarró de la muñeca y le obligo a correr calle abajo, los dos demonios comenzaron a seguirles.

-Joder.- Murmuro, no podía enfrentarse a los demonios en mitad de la calle a plena luz del día.

-¿Qué está pasando John?

-¡Deja de hacer preguntas y corre!

Ninguno abrió la boca mientras seguían recorriendo las calles a una velocidad vertiginosa, no recuerdan cuanto tiempo corrieron, John parecía saber hacia dónde se dirigía, pero en cierto momento perdió la noción de la existencia de un destino.

Llegaron por fin a un edificio abandonado, Sherlock sabía perfectamente donde estaban y no era precisamente cerca de casa.

Entraron y subieron las escaleras hasta la tercera plata, los dos jóvenes subieron tras ellos, John empujo a Sherlock contra la pared y tiró la bolsa de lona que llevaba colgada del brazo al suelo, sacó la M9 que había guardado en su cinturón y disparó a ambos demonios, los dos comenzaron a reírse, fue John quien sonrió cuando el veneno empezó a hacerles efecto.

-Receta de mi abuela.- Dijo haciendo girar la pistola en su mano.

Sherlock ni siquiera se molestó en decir nada, sabía que John no iba a responder, prefirió gastar sus energías en intentar atar cabos.

Esa mañana había estado en casa, tomando un té con leche, leyendo todos los periódicos y viendo las noticias buscando un nuevo caso, la inactividad le estaba consumiendo, lo último que recuerda con claridad es… Humo negro saliendo de la chimenea, se acerco para examinarlo y entonces… Dejó de ser él.

-Sherlock.- Nadie respondió a John.- ¡Sherlock!- Los ojos del detective se giraron hacia él.- No es momento para pensar.

-No…-Comenzó a murmurar.- No entiendo nada John.

-Ya, es mejor así.- Le contestó.- Puede que aquí estemos bien durante una o dos horas, llamaré a la señora Hudson e intentare encontrar una forma de salir de Londres, lo mejor es que encontremos la forma de destruir el colgante o se lo demos a otr…

-¡John! ¡No entiendo nada!- Grito Sherlock.- ¡Yo siempre comprendo todo! ¡Siempre puedo atar cabos y llegar a una conclusión acertada! ¡Pero ahora

-Sherlock si no bajas la voz alguien nos oirá.

-ahora no puedo! ¡No puedo!- John dio un paso adelante y besó a Sherlock obligándole a callar.

-Vas a hacerme caso por primera vez en todo este tiempo, vas a bajar la voz, vas a dejar de gritar, y será mejor que dejes de intentar comprender la situación.-Sherlock cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente.- Cuando estemos a salvo te contare todo lo que necesitas saber, que a ser posible será poco.

Sherlock asintió, John murmuro un "bien" y se acercó a la bolsa, sacó un teléfono móvil y llamó a la señora Hudson, no estuvo al teléfono más de tres minutos, Sherlock empleó ese tiempo en intentar no pensar.

-La señora Hudson dice que está bien, los demonios nos siguieron a nosotros.

-¿De… Demonios?

-Sí, demonios, no son muy agradables, como puedes ver.

-¡Pero no existen John!

-Entonces estamos huyendo de algo que no existe ¿qué bien no? Problema solucionado.

John ignoró la charla, que se convirtió en un monologo, de Sherlock, estaba centrado en cómo conseguir un coche, no podía robarlo en mitad de la ciudad, no quería a la poli encima, aunque empezarían a buscarlos en cuanto encontrasen el cuerpo de Baker Street.

-Mierda.- Masculló.

Pensó en llamar a sus viejos contactos ¿seguirían vivos? Lo más probable es que estuviesen incinerados o retirados, pero eran su única esperanza, necesitaba munición, necesitaba refugio, necesitaba…. Necesitaba que Sherlock dejase de hablar.

-Cállate.- Le mandó mirando directamente en sus ojos, no había un ápice de cualquier emoción en la palabra, era una orden, simple, concisa, Sherlock calló, jamás había visto el mínimo ápice de frialdad en John, ahora se sentía envuelto en cubitos de hielo, siempre había sido él el directo, el frio, sin tacto, ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar al nuevo carácter de su compañero.

John comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, entrelazando sus dedos y estrujando sus manos, pasándose la mano por la frente en ocasiones, tenía poco tiempo y estaba oxidado en ese campo, necesitaba ayuda, pero no sabía de quien conseguirla.

-Podríamos coger un taxi, así es menos probable que "quien"- Enfatizó la palabra.- nos siga, vea que somos nosotros, hay cientos de taxis por estas calles, nos podrían llevar al barrio bajo, allí si podríamos robar un coche, y si no nos mata el dueño, la policía tardara en buscarlo, todos los días hay robos allí, con el coche podríamos llegar a las afueras de la ciudad y con suerte podríamos haber despistado a quien nos busca, una vez allí…

-Tienes razón.- John escuchó con atención a su amigo, no había pensado en ello, Sherlock no sabía nada en cuanto a seres sobrenaturales se refería, pero seguía siendo un experto sabelotodo en lo demás, recogió la bolsa que parecía pesar bastante pero él la manejaba como si se tratase de una almohada, y echó un vistazo por la ventana más cercana antes de empezar a bajar por las escaleras.

-¿Qué quieres hacer allí?- Preguntó Sherlock que seguía a John escaleras abajo.

-Recuperar la parte de mi vida que nunca quise vivir.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Sherlock!

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para llevarse las manos a los oídos antes de los disparos, vio un cuerpo desvanecerse ante sus ojos, lo que le recordó que todo eso no había sido un sueño.

-¿Qué… Qué me ha pasado?- Se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras intentaba ponerse en pie, lo cual no consiguió.

-Te has quedado inconsciente.- John le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantar.

-Gracias.- Los oídos le pitaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Tenemos que encontrar…

-Los huesos y quemarlos.- Terminó su frase Sherlock, no era la primera vez que hacían eso.- No creo que estén en el cementerio local, antiguamente era normal enterrar a los muertos en casa, aunque ella fue asesinada así que debería estar…- Sherlock se apoyó en la pared de la habitación para no caerse.- Dios mío ¿No tienes silenciadores?- John no respondió.-En el sótano, o en el jardín trasero debajo de un árbol, no creó que la intentasen incinerar y no la despedazaron, por supuesto que no.

-Entonces ¿jardín o sótano?

-Si no me hubieses aturdido sabría perfectamente donde está.-John suspiró.- Creo que hay un cuarenta y cinco por ciento de posibilidades de que estén el sótano.

-Vamos a dividirnos.-Le dio una pistola cargada con balas de sal.- Me pido el jardín trasero, trabajo mejor en exteriores.- Si había más posibilidades de que el cuerpo estuviese allí estaba claro que sería más peligroso eso que el sótano, Sherlock no era un experto, John no iba a catapultarlo directo contra un espíritu vengativo.

Se separaron, Sherlock encontró las escaleras hacia el sótano y John la puerta trasera al exterior.

El efecto de los disparos ya se había pasado, volvía a oír con claridad, y, además, la cabeza había dejado de darle vueltas, aunque eso era culpa del golpe que le dejó inconsciente no de los disparos de su compañero.

Y pensar que hacía una semana no sabía ni de la existencia de esas cosas… Ahora se dedicaba a matarlas, si algo le gustaba de su nuevo "trabajo" es que no había descanso, ellos nunca paraban, no tenían un día libre, su cerebro siempre tenía que estar trabajando, siempre pensando, aunque ahora el sentido de la palabra "lógica" hubiese cambiado seguía siendo su mejor aliada.

John no tuvo que gastar mucho tiempo entrenando a Sherlock, no más de un par de horas, y ya sabía todo lo que tenía que saber sobre todas las criaturas que John había cazado alguna vez hacía unos cuentos años y aunque a John no le gustaba hablar de ese pasado no había tenido más remedio que hablarle a Sherlock de él.

Todo lo que había perdido, las vidas que se habían escapado frente a sus ojos, sobre sus brazos, frente a sus armas, bajo su mano, ¿cómo podía seguir John cuerdo?

Llegó al sótano, el polvo que levantó al dar un par de pasos le hizo toser, no se veía nada allí abajo así que encendió su linterna.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí Helena.- Sherlock se preparó para disparar.- Así que si eres tan amable de no intentar matarme…. Otra vez, podríamos acabar con esto de una forma más rápida.

Nadie le respondió, mejor dicho, nada le respondió, guardó el arma.

El cuerpo podría estar en cualquier parte de ese sótano, pero lo más seguro es que estuviese bajo el suelo, era tan viejo que se podía levantar solo con la mano sin gran esfuerzo, no había tiempo para levantarlo todo, pero cuando enterraron el cuerpo tuvieron que cambiar esa parte del suelo, no podían tener dinero para cambiarlo entero, así que lo más seguro era que una parte fuese de otro tipo.

-Mierda.-La puerta acababa de cerrarse de golpe.- Así que no vamos a tener la fiesta en paz.- Masculló, miró en todas direcciones, no había aparecido ningún fantasma, seguía solo.

Volvió a la búsqueda del cuerpo y encontró lo que quería, a pocos pasos de un gran armario el suelo cambiaba ligeramente de color, se arrodillo y dejó la linterna a su lado, empezó a quitar los tablones de madera.

-Como no estés aquí…

-Estoy aquí.- Sherlock se giró hacía la voz y disparo sin apuntar, volvió a disparar esta vez apuntando al pecho de la que una vez había sido una joven dama, el fantasma desapareció, eso no la mantendría alejada mucho tiempo, más le valía darse prisa.

Siguió su trabajo a una velocidad frenética, la linterna comenzaba a fachar, el suelo estaba en mejor estado de lo que esperaba, casi como si lo hubiesen mantenido así adrede, era más complicado quitarlo de lo que había imaginado.

-¿¡Sherlock!?- La voz de John le llamaba desde la puerta.

-¡Estoy aquí! ¡Algo ha cerrado la puerta!

-¡Ha sido ella! ¡Ten cuidado!- John dijo algo más que Sherlock no llegó a oír.- ¡Voy a intentar abrir!

No respondió, siguió intentando quitar el suelo, escuchó un par de disparos, se giró hacía la puerta pero seguía cerrada.  
Cuando por fin lo consiguió encontró el cuerpo envuelto en lo que parecía una cortina, sacó un frasquito de sal de uno de sus bolsillos y la echó por encima de los restos, esperaba que eso fuese suficiente, después utilizó la gasolina de su mechero para rociar el cuerpo, tenía que tener mucha fe para pensar que eso no iba a ser poco.

-Gracias a dios los fumadores… -Carraspeó.-Ex –Fumadores- Se corrigió como si John estuviese oyéndole.- Siempre llevamos más de un mechero.- Sacó otro de su abrigo.

No le dio tiempo a encenderlo, Helena había vuelto, le agarró del cuello y lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Tú me mataste!

-¡Yo no la maté!- Eso al fantasma le daba igual, le agarró del cuello y comenzó a asfixiarle matándole de la misma manera que ella murió.

Sherlock no llegaba a coger su arma, y el mechero había quedado demasiado lejos de él.

-John.- Intentó gritar, pero no fue más que un susurro.-John….-Intentó quitarse de encima al espíritu, pero le era totalmente imposible.

La puerta no se abrió, el aire empezaba a faltarle, veía borroso, notaba como el tiempo se le escapaba con cada bocanada que intentaba alcanzar, los ojos empezaron a cerrársele.

Un disparo le despertó, lo primero que vio fue una gran llamarada, y después a Helena desapareciendo consumida por las llamas con un horrible grito atravesando su garganta, lo último que alguien le escucharía decir, hinchó sus pulmones con una gran bocanada, tosió un par de veces y volvió a respirar intentando clamarse.

-¡¿Estás bien Sherlock!?- Se había arrodillado a su lado.

-No… No grites.-John sonrió y se levantó.

-Vamos levántate.- Volvió a tenderle la mano.- Quedar inconsciente dos veces el mismo día… ¿Quieres batir un record?

Sherlock no le respondió, se levantó con algo de torpeza, sin agarrar su mano, salieron de la casa y se montaron en el coche, llegaron al motel donde se hospedaban después de media hora de viaje.

Entraron a la habitación, John se desplomó sobre la cama, Sherlock se sentó al otro lado.

-John…

-¿Hum?

-El colgante de la señora Hudson, por lo que empezó esto.

-¿Sí?-John se levantó.

-¿Qué es? ¿Por qué lo quieren los demonios?

-Es… Es la llave al purgatorio.-Parecía incomodo hablando de ello.

-¿Al purgatorio? ¿Y para qué la quieren los demonios?

-Para algo jodidamente horrible, eso seguro.- Había rodeado la cama y se había sentado al lado de Sherlock.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?

-El plan es intentar seguir vivos.- John no dejó seguir preguntando a Sherlock, le obligó a girar la cara hacia él y se acercó un poco más para besarle.- Y con suerte encontrar la forma de destruir el colgante, ningún cazador es tan tonto como para querer quedárselo, además es nuestro problema.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a saber cómo destruir el colgante si ni siquiera buscamos la forma de hacerlo?- El suspiro de John debió escucharse alrededor de todo el mundo.

-Tengo contactos, dos hermanos, por suerte no estaban muertos…Aun que todos los demás si lo estaban…-Giró la cara hacia el suelo durante algo más de un segundo, parecía recitar una especie de plegaria, volvió a acercarse a Sherlock.- Ellos están buscando la forma de destruirlo, me debían una.

-¿Y mientras nosotros que hacemos?

-¡Como sigas con esa actitud nada!- John se rindió, se levantó y volvió a su lado de la cama.

-No lo entiendo.

-Mira Sherlock, mañana, si seguimos con vida, empezaremos a buscar una forma de destruirlo, aunque es casi imposible que la solución este a este lado del Atlántico. -Se tapó con las sabanas y apagó la luz de su mesilla.- Buenas noches.-Le dio la espalda a Sherlock.

-¿Estas enfadado?

-No.

-¿Qué he hecho?

-Nada Sherlock, duérmete.-John notó como se metía bajo las sabanas, apagaba la luz y se giraba hacia él.

-¿Por qué estas enfadado?

-No estoy enfadado.- John no quería discutir, solo quería pasar un rato con Sherlock que le hiciera olvidar que medio infierno iba a por ellos, pero sabía que era difícil que él hiciera o entendiese "algo" sin mucha ayuda.

-Espera… ¡Oh! Querías que hicieram…

-No. No quería nada. Buenas noches.

Sherlock se acercó un poco más y le abrazó desde atrás, John no se giró, Sherlock comenzó a besar su cuello, el soldado cerró los ojos con fuerza resistiéndose a girarse.

-Vamos John.-Las manos del detective se habían colado bajo su camiseta recorriendo suavemente su pecho, sus besos seguían depositándose sobre su cuello y al final se rindió y se giro cara a Sherlock.

-Eres un idiota.

-No voy a contestar a eso.

-¿Enserio?- La sorpresa se podía leer en cada poro de John.- Sería la primera vez.

-Siempre hay una primera vez.- Sherlock acercó el cuerpo de John al suyo y no dudo un instante en basarle.

John sonrió, Sherlock sintió como su sangre hervía como cada vez que veía a su compañero sonreír, como cada vez que las manos de John recorrían su cuerpo, no había diferencia entre la primera vez y todas las que venía después, seguía teniendo el mismo miedo y seguía sintiéndose estúpidamente tímido e infantil, pero las palabras de John siempre volvían a hacer que todo eso se pasara y su mente se despejara, solo por un tiempo sí, pero lo suficiente para disfrutar de todas y cada una de sus caricias como si fuesen las primeras.


End file.
